


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Shoe Kink, Spanking, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets a promotion under Senator Washington, his new job entails working closely with people across party lines. More specifically, Thomas Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

The air conditioning in Senator Washington's office was ridiculous. The weather had just recently turned warm, hardly breaching past 70 degrees. But D.C. was humid, Gulf Stream saturating the spring air just enough to make the pollen stick to everywhere the sun shone and the wind blew. He'd spent lots of time in Washington's office, hired through his internship to do his busywork. He typed emails while the man reclined on his sofa, relayed information throughout the office, made sure his books were in check. It was as though he was an extension of the Senator himself. A position to be envied- if you were in college, trying to toss your weight into the capitol and bolster your resume. He'd only graduated a year ago, by divine providence landed a post-grad internship on the hill and had proven meritorious enough to ward a paycheck. It was a good paycheck. 

It was a good paycheck for kindergarten-level work. 

Washington wasn't blind to Hamilton's agitation, he knew that he was being shamefully underused. And he was also aware of the loyalty that ran thick through his blood, as though he had sworn into his position under oath, as though he spent each day fighting for his life. 

"Son, I believe a promotion is in order." The words pounded into Alex as though he was the heavy door of a church and Washington had been nailing them into his chest. He had been pining for a promotion, but the only vacancy above wasn't what he was shoeing for.

"With Conway gone, I need a new correspondent. It's not the position you wanted, but it's better than what you have now. Gives you a chance to get out of the office." 

He'd still be an underling, a courier, but he'd be negotiating with the other side. The task was intimidating, he was in the minority party at a time of great unrest in Congress. The enemy had the upper hand. It was a challenge. 

"Absolutely, yes sir. When do I begin?"

"As soon as you meet your new best friend. You'll be working with a few of the republican Senators, but most closely with Senator Laurens' office; you'll be doing most of your business with his personal correspondent." He tried to mold the image of what this kid might be in his mind. White, frat boy, the kind of kid who probably played baseball in high school and had his dad buy a car in his name. 

The two made their way to the opposite end of the long hallway, Washington's heels padding on the marble floor just ahead of him. 

"A fair warning, though," Alex came back from his thoughts, trained to keep an ear out for anything Washington said. 

"Sir?"

"Because of party relations and because of your nascence in the position, you'll be training under his correspondent. You're still my employee first and foremost, but for the first week I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not a child."

"Hamilton." The tone wasn't scolding, it was the tone he used when Alex hadn't understood something. "In any other case, I wouldn't worry about you at all. But Laurens' boy is... a character. So long as you don't let him get under your skin, you should be fine."

"What's his name?" They halted, coming to a stop in front of the door. Washington rapped his knuckles nearly at the same time as he turned the knob, not waiting for a response. Not that he should, it was a common office, he wasn't impeding the privacy of anyone who wasn't below him. It was unusual that the door to the bullpen was closed, though. 

Upon entering, the answer was clear. The desks were all empty, the fluorescent lights were off, natural light flooding through the wide-paned windows. The office looked similar to Washington's own, furnished more in silver satin than in Washington's pinstripe navy blue. Before the two could flounder in confusion for too long, the door set into the left side of the office opened, conversation still running. The man who opened the door had his back to the two, completely unaware of their presence. Which is why he jumped upon turning around, startled by their presence. His surprise morphed into something more smug as he turned back into the office, holding a hand up to Alex and Washington. 

Alex's stomach clenched, hot nerves coiling in his chest, wiring his jaw shut tight and wrapping his fingers into a brief fist. He knew that face. He knew this feeling. And now Washington had assigned him to act with a level of decorum that he wasn't positive he could maintain. He swallowed, beating his immediate anger down until it resided in his stomach only, away from his shoulders, his hands, his face. It stayed in his eyes. 

"Sorry gentlemen! Senator Laurens just had to take a phone call. It's nice to see you Senator Washington."

"Likewise. Hamilton, this is Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson, this is my new office correspondent, Alexander Hamilton." A toothy smile played on his lips, predatory, canines disgustingly sharp. He shook his head, curls settling away from his face as he stuck out a hand. His fingers were long, his class ring was obnoxious, his hand was cold- Laurens probably kept his office as frigid as Washington did. Alex took the hand in his own and forced a smile through the handshake. Thomas's grip was bruising, a weak show of strength. Alex squeezed right back. 

"A _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Hamilton. Can I call you Alex?" 

"No." The word was curt, spit out of his mouth quicker than he could stop, earning a look from Washington. To anyone else, the look may have appeared calm, just a glance of observation. To Alex's trained eye, Washington was bewildered, irritated. They were both embarrassed by Alex's impolite brevity. 

"Sorry, please just call me Alexander. I didn't mean to-"

"Mr. Washington, you've brought me a firecracker! Don't you fret, I'll teach him everything I know, he'll fit in in no time." Washington hardly relaxed, but had to leave the office nonetheless. 

"Right. Hamilton, I expect you in my office before you leave today."

"Yes sir."

Washington disappeared around the corner, leaving the door open.

"So, _Alex_ , welcome to my office! I have the distinct pleasure of teaching you how to behave."

"You're not going to tease me. Not here. Not now."

In relative privacy, his anger bubbled a bit closer to the surface. But it wasn't anger that bit pink at his cheeks, it was shame. It was the memory of their last encounter together. 

"You're lucky I don't tell Senator Laurens about your history with his son, _baby girl_. He's got resources. He could roll you out of here quicker than yesterday."

"Now hold on, you're in no position to-"

"My only dirty little secret is _you_ , Alexander. And if you're stupid enough to divest yourself of your dignity so early on in your career then I'll have to assume that you're unteachable and send you back to being Washington's pet."

"Enough." He cocked an eyebrow before relenting, waving a hand to indicate that he was moving and Alex should follow. He was going to puke. 

He only had about two hours left until he had to report back to Washington and the time was filled up by transcribing a list of essential personnel in Laurens' registry, and setting up a system of folders in his computer to stow the online donor spread of the republican party's senators. It was mundane. It may have been mind numbingly pleasant if not for Jefferson's humming, foot tapping, pacing on the phone, checking in every ten minutes to ask if Alex was done yet. 

His eyes flitted to the time display on his screen. Five.

"Okay. I'm leaving." He slammed his laptop closed, slid it into the pocket of his elbow and all but jogged out of the room, short legs possessing as wide of a gait as he could. He couldn't tell Washington to assign him a different Senator, a different office. He'd barely gotten the assignment and it was already too much. Two hours of Jefferson's incessancy, two hours of tingles in his palms, willing his fingers not to dig into them. He made it to the familiar freeze of Washington's office, rapping his knuckles on the door. He heard the "come in" as he was opening the door, impatience and anger gnawing at him. The look he got in return was one of surprise, as much as Washington could emote. 

"Alexander you look frustrated." Alex laughed in sarcastic astonishment. 

"Was it Jefferson?" He bit at the initial urge to spill everything, come clean about why working with him was absolutely impossible. He could keep the story back, but not the truth. 

"He's insufferable. He's loud, he's rude, he's got the political ideals of a backwards pastor, he's got more money than he knows what to do with, he's arrogant-"

"Alexander." His cue to shut up. "Please tell me you behaved." Behave. The same word Jefferson had used to degrade him earlier. And then he was thinking of those stupid teeth, those stupid pouty lips, the stupid manicured facial hair. 

"I did." He was dismissed, told to have a good weekend as he walked out of the office, shuddering with the heat difference. As he exited the office, bag slung over his shoulder, he came face to face with Jefferson's chest. With Jefferson's ugly purple tie.

"Grab a drink with me. Let's catch up." It wasn't a question. And Alex was thankful for it because he didn't want to face the embarrassment of how quickly he'd say yes. 

"On you."

"On me," Jefferson drawled thickly, gentlemanly if not for his intentions. 

The two walked in relative silence, made their way to a bar tucked into a strip of shops, uncharacteristically upscale for the street surrounding them. It was a great place for the rich to observe the urban landscape. It was a political petting zoo.

The two tucked themselves into a corner, Jefferson ordered their first round- two White Russians. Not his favorite, but he was willing to play into Jefferson's interests for the evening. 

"How have you been, Hamilton?" Thomas fiddled with the straw that he'd been given with his water- untouched. 

"Good. Busy. Washington's got a lot for me to do."

"Does he now? Strictly business?"

It took twenty three years of developed patience to keep himself on his side of the table. He knew it was a jab, he knew Jefferson was just trying to get under his collar, get him mad. Because in the past, when they got mad they would _fuck_. And that's what this was about. 

"Nothing sexy about emails and note translation."

"Really? I was thinking weekend golfing, not an office scandal, but it's nice to know what's in that brain of yours."

"What about you, Jefferson? What about you made Laurens hire you?"

"I'm a black republican who can get work done. Don't be stupid, you know how good I make his office look." He said it like it was something to be proud of. Maybe he _was_ proud of it. 

The two went on like that, biting insults, laughing them off to preserve their pride, gossiping about anything they could think of. They only made it through three rounds- the second two were straight cinnamon whisky, the burn of the alcohol kindled at their frustrations for each other. The prattle became a screaming match after the topic shifted to the economy, Alex nearly pegging a fork into the table in his frustration. It was normal for them. They left before they got kicked out for screaming or for going at each other in public. Both had happened before. 

The taxi ride to Jefferson's apartment was quiet, hot annoyance curling in the pit of Alex's gut. The hand Jefferson snaked to his thigh made him recoil. Everything was burning. 

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Funny you should say that after getting into the cab with me. I know what you want."

Thomas paid the driver, tipped him extra for the uncomfortable conversation he'd overheard and ignored his look of concern that had been pointed at Alex.

The two made their way into the building, Jefferson's lazy gait made Alex's skin crawl, frustration chipping into his ribs. They rode the elevator to the third floor, Alex considered briefly the idea of leaving, of leaving Jefferson blue balled and ashamed of his behavior. But his own dick throbbed with the beginnings of an erection and it had been too long since he'd had his fix. 

His apartment was boring, clean, immaculate. Everything was either white or silver, silver satin couch cushions, stainless steel appliances, white fur rug under a chrome and glass table. It was gross. 

"So here we are."

"Your apartment is ugly." An inhale through nostrils, a dramatic reflex to the insult. 

"Just because it's unfamiliarly clean doesn't mean it's _bad_ , Alex."

"No, what's bad is that you're a fucking snob." The next few seconds rushed in a blur. He was maneuvered by his shoulders, thrown into a wall.

"You're gonna make a mess of your pretty white furniture, Thomas."

"I didn't shop with you in mind. I didn't expect you to show up today."

At least it was honest. And at least it was security knowing that Alexander was the only one who got treated this way. 

"So what are you gonna do? Shut me up?" Something wicked flashed in Jefferson's eyes, he barred Alex in with a forearm at his shoulders and moved his other hand to punch him straight in the gut. He had seen it coming, flexed his abdomen to brace for it. It wasn't a hard blow.

"Safe word?"

"Fuck you." The pressure on his shoulders relinquished a bit, still there but easy enough to slip out of. 

"Safe word, Alexander. How about Washington? Or will you moan his name anyways? He's a _big_ guy, don't tell me you haven't th-"

"Stoplight. We'll just use the fucking stoplight system okay?" 

"Fine. Color?" The push on his shoulders became more insistent, shoulder blades pressing uncomfortably into the wall.

"Green," Alex spat, trying to make it sound threatening. He was pulled from the wall and shoved to stumble in the open space at the mouth of the hallway behind the sofa. 

"Strip." 

"Make me." 

Jefferson stepped beside him, kicked the back of his legs, sweeping him onto the ground. Alex reflexively curled forward, keeping his head from hitting the floor. The impact still rattled the vases on the table nearby.

Jefferson sidled over to sit on Alex's stomach, loomed over him. 

"Oh, make you, huh?" The same cold, nimble fingers from earlier moving to loosen his tie, undo the top button of his shirt.

"M'gonna leave your tie on, so I can yank you around." Heat screamed to Alex's face, Thomas carefully avoiding touching the skin of his neck. He unbuttoned each button delicately, infuriatingly gentle. He squirmed, movement almost entirely impossible with Thomas on top of him. 

"Going somewhere?" he laughed, same stupid white teeth as before. Alex wanted those teeth everywhere on him. 

"I might be if you don't get on with it." Thomas swallowed his smile, not angry enough to mask it entirely, and struck Alex with the palm of his hand across his face. He let himself be moved by it, it wasn't the strongest blow he'd gotten but it was enough to knock the words out of his mouth. His cock stirred as Jefferson lifted himself to fully undo Hamilton's shirt, pushing it open until his chest  was fully exposed, unraveled his tie while he was at it. He suppressed a shiver, yelping when Jefferson's cold fingers pinched at a nipple. 

He pressed his lips together, glared straight at the smug grin that Jefferson hadn't let slip since they got into his apartment. 

Thomas dragged the back of his nails from Alex's navel to his collar bones leaving goosebumps on his arms. 

"You look frustrated, Hamilton. Can I help you with something?" Alex writhed, trying to knock Jefferson off of his chest. It earned him eight fingernails digging angry red scratches all down his chest and a strangled whine, further bucking his hips and getting contact with nothing. 

"Alexander, I already know how much of a whore you are, you can make all of the noise you want."

"You want me to make noise? I'll make some fucking noise. Fuck you, fuck your shitty apartment,  fuck your stupid purple ties and your job that you probably didn't earn and your degree that you _definitely_ didn't ea-" another slap rang in his ears before he felt it on his cheek, hot tears stinging at his eyes. 

"I'm here to put _you_ in _your_ place."

He lifted himself off of Alex's stomach and settled himself between his thighs, Alex gulped in as much air as he could without the weight. Thomas breathed hot, lips barely touching the skin of his neck. Teeth. There were teeth and he was biting, hard, sucking what would surely be a nasty bruise, a hickey, something he couldn't cover up and the thought made him furious. But he couldn't protest, he could only sputter as a shaky wave of arousal made its way to his dick, now dangerously close to Thomas's stomach. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, arching when he got the slightest pressure onto his crotch when Jefferson twisted his nipple- a warning. He scooted back, Alex's hips slipping from his lap to the floor, and left a trail of bruising bites, embarrassingly obvious toothmarks. 

His slacks were unbuttoned, unzipped, and Jefferson stood into a crouch, yanking them off, hoisting Alex's hips into the air before letting him fall back down. The taller rose to full height and rested his heel in the juncture of Alex's legs, sole of his shoe less than an inch away from Alex's fully swollen cock, hardly concealed by his snug boxer briefs. 

He tried to choke out a protest, but then the cold sole of his handmade French leather shoe, dirty with the scum of the D.C. streets, was pressing threateningly onto his dick and he ground into it.

"You slut, you could get off just like that, couldn't you? Right under my foot."

"Shut the fuck up," Alex growled, stilling himself, legs tightening with frustrated heat. 

"On your feet, _slut_." 

The scratches stung as he curled up to stand, his stomach was sore from the earlier punch. As soon as he stood, Thomas dug his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and dragged them down, letting them fall at his feet. Alex shook and whimpered as a single finger traced the underside of his erection, standing and swollen. 

"Don't move." He disappeared into the hallway, leaving Alex alone in the living room. 

He knew what orders to ignore, so he perched himself on the counter of the open kitchen, not far from where they had been on the floor, and brought a hand to trace light patterns into his lower stomach. His hand ghosted past the side of his cock, palmed at the patch of dark hair before finally wrapping around himself. He only teased, bringing him more frustration than relief. But the idea was to get caught, not to cum while Jefferson was gone. 

As if cued, the man rounded the corner with a small black box and a bottle of lube in his hand. 

"Oh for fucks- you're putting your bare ass on my kitchen counter." Alex jumped, predictable guilt sinking into his gut. 

"No, no, don't move." Jefferson rested the items he had on the counter beside him and shoved Alex back, until his back was flat on the cold granite. He scooped Alex's legs by the back of his knees and pushed them up until his thighs were pressed together and as close to his chest as his flexibility permitted. 

"Hold these." It was spoken like a request to hold a bag of groceries, a stack of papers, a set of keys. Instead it was Alexander's own shaking thighs. The second he settled, feet in the air, knees pressed into his chest, ass completely exposed, a wide palm seared across his flank. He groaned, pain prickling hot against his thigh. The same hand then dragged from the red imprint inward, traced until he had three fingertips just barely grazing Alex's balls. He twitched, position preventing him from moving. 

"Color?"

His stomach lurched, realization sinking in. His ass clenched around nothing, tensing with the wave of humiliated adrenaline. 

"Green," he whispered, grounding his grip on his elbows behind his knees and bracing himself. 

The second slap was safe, full contact more on the side of his ass than anything. The third slap was uncomfortably close, landing mostly on the center of his ass, fingertips smacking his inner thigh.

The fourth slap sent Alex jerking back, landing on the center of his ass between his opening and his balls, grazing both with the span of his hand. A scream ripped its way out of his chest, searing pain forcing tears through his clenched eyes. He white-knuckled his grip on his elbows, caging his legs in as though he'd lose them if he let go.

The following slaps stayed on the outsides of his thighs, burning more with each new strike. He hadn't noticed he'd been crying until the blows ceased and Thomas ran a finger down the cleft of his ass and he gasped in, mucus making an ugly noise in his throat. He coughed and sniffled, whimpering when a he felt a finger spread lubricant around his entrance but not inside. He trained his eyes on the ceiling, focusing on evening out his breaths, focusing on stopping the sobbing he hadn't realized had started. 

"You're awfully quiet up there, Alex," Jefferson cooed, unlatching the little black box. 

Alex gurgled a whine when he felt the cold, slick head of something press into him. It was a plug, probably, and it didn't seem too wide, but he hadn't been prepared before. He couldn't help the raw moan that dragged itself out from his throat at the stretch, the burn that the plug left in its wake. Jefferson pushed it in slowly enough to ensure it didn't actually damage him, but fast enough that it was fully seated before Jefferson could get out another tease. 

His ass still burned when he was dragged off of the counter by his hips, numb legs giving out underneath him as soon as he was on his feet. The stretch of the plug shifting inside of him and the rawness of his ass was excruciating, but the pressure on his prostate and the precum dribbling from his slit was indicative enough of how he was feeling. He braced himself against Jefferson, palms on his thighs and head tucked into- _Oh_.

"Look at that... Are you ready to get to work, slut?" He was still catching his breath from the wind that had been knocked out of him when the words seeped in, hazy arousal thickening them. Jefferson bumped his hips forward to knock Alex off, undoing his slacks and pulling them down a bit until his own cock sprung from his boxers- flushed dark, engorged. 

Alex wanted to tease, wanted to point out how fucked up Thomas was for getting off on this, but instead he licked a lazy stripe across the side of the erection presented to him. His hands remained planted on Jefferson's thighs as he pulled back, lapped at the bead of bitter precum and sunk over the head, mouth flooded with saliva. Jefferson pushed forward, it was to be expected, until Alex gagged, adjusting back so that he could open his throat. But then the plug in his ass, still uncomfortably large, began to buzz. The suddenness of the stimulation made Alex moan around the cock in his mouth and earned him a pleased hum.

"Didn't see that one coming, hmmm? It's new, I'm a big fan."

Alex tuned him out, always tuned him out and continued to bob and twist and suck on his dick, pulling back when he needed to gasp on more air than his nostrils permitted.  The vibrations against his prostate made his muffled cries more insistent until he had to pull off of Jefferson's cock in attempts to recenter himself, head swimming. Jefferson wound his fingers into a chunk of hair at the front of his scalp and yanked Alex out of his slump, angle shoving the vibrator up against his prostate.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Alex whimpered. The stimulation would drive him insane before it would make him cum, but he rolled back into it anyways, raw ass grinding against his heels.

"How about this. I'm gonna fuck your throat, and if you're a good boy about it I'll let you cum in my apartment."

His mind instinctively wanted to argue, to challenge the notion that coming in his presence was some kind of blessing, but instead he parted his lips wide and stuck out his tongue just past his bottom row of teeth.

"Look at me." 

Alex raised his eyes, embarrassment licking hot flames onto his chest, his neck, his face.

"Good boy," and then he thrusted his dick right back where it had been, breaching the tightness of Alex throat. 

Alex could take it. Thomas removed his hand from the fistful of hair he had to cup Alex's jaw, feeling his own cock slip in and out of his throat. More tears pricked salty at his eyes, desperate to breathe, as Jefferson pulled out, let him gasp. 

Before long he'd been back in, thrusts starting to jar erratically into the wet heat of Alex's mouth. Alex rolled his hips, only heightening the frustrating buzz without getting any stimulation on his own cock, and Jefferson growled a shaky moan. 

"Bet you'd love to drink me down, swallow my cum around my dick, huh slut?"

Alex jerked his head back, pulled fully off of his cock and took his bottom lip into his mouth, panting through his nose.

"Is that right?" Anger bit through the smugness that Jefferson had been sporting, and Alex got a backhanded strike across his face. He bit down, reflexively, accidentally, and his lungs spasmed with the gasp they couldn't take. 

His mouth filled with a metallic taste, he'd busted his lip. When he looked back up at Jefferson, his eyes were dark, his own lips were parted. Alex felt blood trickle down past his chin.

"Well, I'm not gonna fuck that." 

So he wrapped a hand around his cock, gave it a few spit-slicked jerks until he spilled with a hoarse growl. He painted white all over the blood that had pooled on Alex's lip, some streaking past his nose to land on his cheek, under his eye. Alex closed his eyes reflexively, tried to pretend that the act disgusted him, but then the vibrations in his ass got more intense. 

He straightened, tried to fuck himself on the vibrator as best he could, and threw back his head for an open mouthed whine, cum and blood dripping into his mouth. 

He bounced on nothing, ground into nothing, but still spasmed around the vibrator with his orgasm, spending onto the hardwood floor dangerously close to Jefferson's shoe. 

The vibrations didn't stop after he'd fully ridden out his orgasm, and the unpleasant burn came back, now oversensitive. 

His voice was hoarse, choked with his tears and the intrusion of Jefferson's dick when he sputtered "get it out, fuck, _red_ , Thomas please."

The vibrations stopped, Jefferson moved to be behind him and he slid onto the floor, chest slipping through his own cum as he let his eyes slam shut. The height of his climax sent him plummeting down, crashing into unconsciousness. 

When he woke up, he jerked with panic at the unfamiliarity of the apartment. His mouth tasted awful, his entire body ached and his stomach clenched at the recognition that he'd just spent the night on Jefferson's couch. His underwear had made it back onto him, he was tucked in with a knit throw, elevated with decorative cushions. It wasn't the most comfortable setup but the attempt was made anyways. It made Alex sick. 

He flipped on the tv, turning the volume of the news on just loud enough so that it could be heard through the walls of the apartment. 

A door clicked open, he didn't bother to look until he had paced into his line of sight. He expected chastisement, "why the hell would you wake me up on a Saturday," but he didn't get it. 

Instead he got a measured look, a look of concern. 

"Are you okay?" Alex laughed.

"Did I say red?" the joke fell apart as it left his mouth, memory of him actually panicking at the end flooding back. He felt guilty. 

"You did. I didn't mean to- well I guess I _did_ mean to hurt you but not... like that." Alex roamed his eyes to actually get a look at his naked abdomen, legs covered with a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He was still fit, but he lost a little of the trimness that he'd had in college. Working the capitol didn't leave him the free time to work out as much, Alex guessed. The man was astonishingly handsome, a marble statue that would've been perfect if it didn't talk. Thomas's voice was soft when he spoke.

"Stay for a bit, I'll make you something to eat and then I can get you home."

Alex let his eyes fall back shut, ignoring the warmth that prickled in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really have any clue what to call their relationship or even go into detail about how they met each other, i didn't want them to go to college together but anyways THAT DOESN'T MATTER  
> now that this is out of my system i can go back to my multichap, Bye Y'all  
> fuck me up in the comments or on my twitter (@haalpine)


End file.
